Aku lapar
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Ini adalah sequel dari Mari memasak bersama Akakuro, sesuai janji saya. Aomine datang kerumah Kagami dengan keadaan naas dan kelaparan, tapi .. Warning: BL, LEMON/ Pair : AOKAGA


KUROKO NO BASKET milik FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: The Kitchen of Kagami

MAIN CHARACTER:

Aomine Daiki

Kagami Taiga

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Jarak dari apartement Kuroko Tetsuya cukup jauh dengan Apartement yang ditempati Kagami Taiga. Jika ditempuh dengan mobil berkecepatan sedang mungkin akan memakan waktu 30 menit, sedangkan menggunakan motor bisa sampai 15 menit saja. Namun kali ini seorang panther hitam jadi-jadian berhasil memecahkan rekor berlari dengan kedua kakinya hanya dalam waktu 5 menit.

Saya tegaskan kembali, 5 MENIT!

Dengan bantuan zone yang dimilikinya, Aomine Daiki berhasil mampir menuju rumah sang kekasih dalam rangka menyelamatkan diri dari dua kue maut yang hampir 90persen ingin mengirim nyawanya kealam sana. Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, peluh bercucuran, dan iler menetes didepan pintu sang mantan cahaya Kuroko ini dengan susah payah memencet bel ruang apartement Kagami.

Sekali

Dua kali

Tiga kali

Aomine semakin terlihat ringkih dengan tiada responnya dari pemilik ruangan itu, petugas resepsionis yang melihatnya menatap iba. Ingin menolong tapi jijik, ingin menyapa tapi takut. Aomine sekarang mirip mayat hidup.

"Iya-iya aku datang." Suara malaikat datang dari balik pintu, membuat Aomine punya secercah cahaya kehidupan.

"Iya siap—oi oi AOMINE!" Kagami terkejut melihat keadaan Aomine yang merangkak bak mayat hidup minta makan didepannya saat ini. Kagami menoleh kiri kanan untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang melihat keadaan Aomine-nya . Memalukan banget geto bagi Kagami si maji tenshi XD.

"Ka-ga-mi.." Eja Aomine untuk memanggil kekasihnya, tangannya terjulur minta tolong.

 _Gimana nih.. gimana nih? Ini beneran Aomine atau Cuma panther item jadi-jadian?_

Kagami malah jadi panik, binggung ingin menolong atau membiar kan Aomine tetap didepan pintunya. Tapi kalau sampai ada apa-apa nanti dia bisa dituntut dan masuk berita jadi headline disurat kabar esok hari karena mengabaikan mahluk aneh didepannya itu sampai mati. Haloo besok lebaran masa Kagami harus menderita diserang ama paparazi? Gak elit banget keleess.. udah ah ini semua hanya imajinasi Kagami.

"Ka-ga-mi- a-ku- la-pa-r."

Aomine pingsan.

 _Tuing_

Kagami cengo dan baru konek.

"Oh jadi kau benar si Ahomine.."

Kejam!

"Ayo masuk."

Kagami kemudian menggotong Aomine masuk keapartementnya lalu membaringkannya disofa. Mata Aomine terpejam, sepertinya mahluk itu habis menderita berjam-berjam. Alih-alih menunggu Aomine kembali bangun, Kagami mulai memasak makanan kesukaan Aomine.

Setengah jam kemudian..

Aomine perlahan sadar dari tidurnya, ia kelelahan habis berlari jauh.

"Emaakk... apa Daiki sudah ada disurga?" Aomine bicara pada lampu bohlam yang bersinar terang diatasnya.

"Engga nak, orang mesum kayak kamu ngga mungkin masuk surga. Jadi jangan ngimpi deh.. " Suara Kagami menyahut dari dapur, rupanya igauan Aomine terdengar olehnya. Aomine yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya pun beranjak bangun lalu berjalan lesu menuju dapur. Aroma udang bawang tumis khas buatan Kagami memasuki indra penciuman Aomine, memanggil tim keroncong diperutnya untuk mulai bernyanyi.

"Yasudah, kalau aku engga boleh masuk surga. Aku mau masuk kelubang Kagami aja mak." Satu pelukan hangat plus tangan mengerayangi tubuh Kagami mampir saat si harimau merah itu sedang fokus-fokusnya menumis.

"O-oi hentikan Ahomine, nanti bisa gosong." Kagami mematikan api kompor gas itu segera,

Bruk!

Tubuh Kagami terhuyung dimeja makan, ia tak berani membuka matanya.

"Kau jahil juga Taiga-chan~" Bisik Aomine ditelinga Kagami dengan nada menggoda. Jilatan hangat lidah Aomine berhasil membuat si alis cabang menggerang nikmat.

"A-aomine, k-kita makan dulu." Sahut Kagami, wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Nanti ah, aku ingin makan yang ini dulu." Aomine memindahkan jilatan lidahnya ke leher Kagami. Mengecup jenjang leher itu lalu mengigitinya hingga meninggalkan jejak kiss mark disana.

"A-aanhh.. " Kagami mulai pasrah, yang dibawah sana mulai menengang. Aomine terlonjak.

"Eehh cepat sekali.. Apa kau sudah sangat merindukan sentuhanku. Taiga~ chuu.." Satu kecupan mampir di bibir Kagami.

"Itu karena kau yang menggoda ku, Ahomine! " Gerutu Kagami.

Aomine terkekeh, lalu mencium kembali bibir merah menggoda milik Kagami yang sedang ngambek (pura-pura).

"Ummphh.. " Kagami yang sedang tidak siap terkejut. Aomine langsung melumat bibirnya, menghisap-hisap kuat bibirnya seperti lolipop. Kagami sedikit heran dengan mahkluk didepannya ini, sebegitu laparkah ia?

Tangan Kagami yang masih bau udang ia lingkarkan dileher Aomine, membuat si dim semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Unhhh.. Emmphh.."

Aomine memasukan lidahnya kemulut Kagami. Lidahnya mengeksplor semua gigi Kagami dan membelit lidah kekasihnya itu.

"Unff... Ao.. unnh.. hosh hosh.."

Aomine melepaskan _french kiss_ nya setelah mendengar erangan Kagami karena kehabisan nafas, erangan Kagami terlalu menggoda di telinganya sampai juniornya pun ikut terbangun.

"Taiga.. " Aomine memandang kebawah, melihat milik Kagami yang menonjol ingin bebas dari sarangnya. Tanpa babibu lagi Aomine menurun kan celana Kagami.

"W-woi Aomine, ngga usah sampai segini—Aaaahhhnnn..."

Aomine langsung mengulum milik Kagami dan mem-blowjow nya dengan cepat.

 _Astaga apa dia se-horny itu?_ Pikir Kagami.

"Nghhh... Ahhoo.. Hnnnhh... " Kagami hanya bisa mencengkram ujung meja makan tersebut, beruntung meja itu kosong kalau tidak pasti semuanya bisa dilemparkan Kagami pada mahluk dim yang sedang me-rape nya sekarang.

Aomine terus memijat milik Kagami dengan mulut dan lidahnya, tak lupa jarinya menyelusup masuk kelubang Kagami, membuat si empunya berteriak.

"AAKKH! Nhhh.. nhh..."

Aomine tersenyum kecil dalam aktivitasnya mendegar teriakan Kagami, ia semakin mempercepat gerakan mulutnya hingga akhirnya Kagami mencapai puncak klimaks.

"A-AAHHHNNNNNHH.. " Kagami mendesah nikmat, cairan miliknya membanjiri mulut Aomine . Aomine dengan senang hati meneguk semuanya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. cukup.. " Kagami bangkit dari pembaringannya.

"Apa? Hei—hei—apa kau tidak lihat jika punyaku belum dimanjakan?" Aomine menggiring tangan Kagami untuk menyentuh miliknya. Kagami meneguk ludahnya.

"B-baiklah aku juga akan memblow—"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau itu. tapi aku ingin.. " Aomine membalik tubuh Kagami hingga membelakanginya dengan cepat, lalu tangannya yang masih menancap dilubang Kagami tadi ia cabut lalu menggantinya dengan miliknya.

Jleb!

"AHH AOMINE!" Kagami menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, milik Aomine terlalu besar.

"Maaf Taiga-chan, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan." Aomine berbisik dibalik telinga Kagami, ia mulai menggerakan miliknya didalam lubang Kagami.

"Uunhhh.. " Kagami kembali mencengkram meja, tangan Aomine merayap memainkan kedua putingnya dari balik baju putih yang dikenakannya.

"Sssshh.. aaah.. sshh.. " Aomine menikmati keluar masuk miliknya dilubang sempit Kagami, selain memainkan putingnya Aomine juga menciumi leher belakang Kagami. Bodo amat jika dia besok harus bersilaturahmi sambil menggunakan syal dilehernya.

Aomine hidoi-ssu TwT

"Aannhh Aomineehhh~"

"Yaa sebut namaku sayang.. " Aomine mempercepat gerakan nya menghajar lubang Kagami.

"Ennhh uunhh.. sshh.. eennhh.. aomineehhh.. daikiihh..." Desah Kagami.

 _SHIT!_ Umpat Aomine, baru sebentar miliknya sudah berkedut ingin keluar. Mungkin ini karena desahan Kagami yang begitu menggodanya.

"Aaahnn sayaanggg... aku akan segera... Aaaahhgggg..." Aomine refleks memeluk erat Kagami dan menekan kuat miliknya kedalam lubang Kagami.

Crot..crot..crot..

Cairan milik Aomine keluar didalam tubuh Kagami, seketika keduanya langsung jatuh lemas.

OWARI

OMAKE

"A-aomine, cepat menyingkir dariku." Sahut Kagami karena tubuhnya ditindih oleh tubuh besar Aomine.

"Kagami~~ aku lapar." Raut wajah Aomine kembali seperti saat ia tadi datang ke apartement Kagami.

"Tuh kan apa kubilang, harusnya kau makan dulu tadi!" Kagami menyingkirkan tubuh Aomine yang menindihnya, keadaan mereka masih sama-sama bugil dibagian bawah.

"Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya.." Sindir Aomine.

"Yasudah, aku tidak akan memberimu makan."

Kagami membuang hasil masakan nya ketempat sampah.

"Tidaakkkkkkkkkk!"

Poor you Aomine.

Owari beneran.

Author: *blushing* Huaaa ampunnn.. ampun banget gue udah nistain Aomine, ampun banget gue ama yg kenal gue. Ini pertama kalinya gue bikin rate M versi lemon hueee TwT

Oreshi: Santai aja kenapa.. *makan pocky*

Bokushi: Kali ini aku setuju dengan Ore.. *ikut makan pocky yg lagi dimakan ore*.

Author: Kalian tidak akan paham dengan jiwaku yang satu ini, kalian kan tahu kalau aku ini volos.

Bokushi dan Oreshi: *asik main pocky game lalu berciuman mesra*

Author: Hueeee TwT

REVIEW?


End file.
